


Held der Stunde

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lawyer Graves, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, poor Credence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Nach einem anstrengenden Tag genießt Percival den Besuch in seiner Lieblingsbar und den Flirt mit seinem Lieblingskellner. Als sich daraus gerade mehr entwickelt, entdeckt er das dunkle Geheimnis, das diese Bar in sich trägt... und entschließt sich, etwas zu unternehmen.





	1. Barbesuch

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot-Challenge  
> >> die vier Themen haben so gut zusammengepasst, da musste ich einfach eine kurze FF dazu schreiben
> 
> WARNUNG:  
> 1.: Das Thema des ersten Kapitels ist leider "Vergewaltigung"... Also wird ebenjenes vorkommen.  
> 2.: Drohungen / Erpressung

Neben der Arbeit hatte Percival nicht sonderlich viele Hobbys. Oder Freunde. Weder das eine noch das andere vermisste er. Wenn er einen Abend frei hatte und ihm nicht danach war, nach Hause zu gehen, setzte er sich in eine Bar.  
Seit einigen Wochen nun hatte er seine Gewohnheit, immer mal wieder neue Bars auszuprobieren, aufgegeben und war mindestens zwei Mal die Woche in dem gleichen Lokal aufgeschlagen.  
Weil diese Bar etwas hatte, was keine andere bieten konnte: Sie hatten einen jungen, zierlichen Kellner, der mit seinem unschuldigen Äußeren und seinem offenen, vertrauensvollen Verhalten jeden hier um den Finger wickelte.  
Er bekam weit mehr Trinkgeld als die anderen. Percival war da keine Ausnahme. Sein Tag wurde gut, wenn er ihn zu Gesicht bekam. An schlechten Tagen wusste er, dass er abends hierherkommen würde, denn das freundliche Lächeln des jungen Mannes, das so rein und ohne Hintergedanken war baute ihn innerhalb von Sekunden wieder auf.  
„Komm schon“, sagte er und schenkte dem Jungen ein einnehmendes Lächeln, während er nach dem Bier griff, das dieser ihm eben gebracht hatte. „Verrate mir wenigstens deinen Namen.“  
Er hatte lang genug gebraucht, um all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und nun versuchte er schon die ganze Woche über, der jungen Schönheit irgendwelche Details über ihre Identität zu entlocken.  
Der Kellner lächelte ihm scheu zu. „Credence“, murmelte er und hob dann einen Zeigefinger. „Aber das ist alles, was Sie heute von mir bekommen“, sagte er bemüht streng.  
Percival griff die Hand schmunzelnd aus der Luft und drückte ihr einen galanten Kuss auf. „Sehr erfreut, Credence“, sagte er, „Mein Name ist Percival. Percival Graves.“  
Credences Augen weiteten sich. „Wie der Anwalt?“, fragte er und entzog ihm seine Hand.  
Percival hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, ganz genau“, sagte er ruhig, „Missfällt dir das?“  
Credence öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn dann wieder. Seine Augen flackerten nervös und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich-ich muss weiterarbeiten“, murmelte er und verschwand so schnell, als würde er flüchten wollen.  
Percival schaute ihm grübelnd hinterher. Wieso hatte es den Jungen so erschreckt, dass er Anwalt war? Dass er es wusste, wunderte Percival nicht. Er erfreute sich eines gewissen Bekanntheitsgrades, der mit seinem Erfolg unausweichlich gewesen war und ihm nicht nur Freunde einbrachte. Doch er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass jemand, der so rein wirkte, wie Credence, vor ihm flüchten würde wie einer seiner Feinde…

Percival beschloss, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er kannte die Hintergründe nicht und sein Job prägte ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue ein, dass eben jene Hintergründe entscheidend waren. Also fuhr er fort, das Lokal mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, auch, wenn Credence ihn in der ersten Zeit danach mied. Es legte sich glücklicherweise nach einigen Tagen wieder, weil Percival keine weiteren Anstalten machte, sein Interesse an dem jungen Mann zu bekunden und irgendwann wurde Credence ihm gegenüber wieder genauso unbefangen freundlich wie auch bei allen anderen Gästen.  
Percival beschloss, dass es Zeit war, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Als der Abend später und die Bar leerer wurde, winkte er Credence in seine Ecke herüber, die spärlich beleuchtet war.  
„Ich werde gehen“, sagte er und legte Geld für das, was er getrunken hatte, auf den Tisch. Credence griff danach. „Schönen Abend, Sir“, sagte er.  
Percival fischte einen weiteren Fünfzig-Euro-Schein aus seinem Mantel. „Ich würde dir gern ein angemessenes Trinkgeld geben“, sagte er. Der Schein musste so hoch sein, sonst würde er sich nicht von Credences anderen Verehrern abheben. Credences Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Das ist zu viel“, hauchte er atemlos.  
„Nicht, wenn ich damit auch dafür bezahle, deine Handynummer zu bekommen“, erwiderte Percival betont charmant und hielt Credence den Schein hin. Dessen Blick mäanderte zwischen fassungslos und angewidert.  
„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind?“, fauchte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Percival setzte eine entschuldigende Miene auf. „Nicht gut?“, fragte er.  
„Glauben Sie etwa, Sie können alles kaufen, wonach Ihnen der Sinn steht? Auch Emotionen und Menschen? Funktioniert das so in Ihrer Welt?“, fragte Credence und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte sich eben umwenden, als hinter ihm jemand auftauchte, der ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Trotz seines emotionalen Ausbruchs von eben senkte er nun eilig den Blick und wirkte mit einem Mal unsicher und, wenn Percival es nicht besser wüsste, ängstlich.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, sagte der Fremde freundlich. Er war blondhaarig, trug einen ziemlich teuren extravaganten Anzug und legte Credence einen Arm um die Schulter. „Hat mein Mitarbeiter Ihnen Probleme bereitet?“  
Percival, dessen geübte Diplomatie ihm nun zugutekam, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Missverständnis, weiter nichts“, sagte er und schenkte dem Mann ein freundliches Lächeln, während sein Blick erneut zu dem Arm wanderte, den dieser besitzergreifend über Credences Schultern gelegt hatte. „Ich…“ Er riss den Blick fort. „Ich wollte gerade gehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten lief er an den beiden vorbei und schob den Schein in seine Manteltasche.  
„Ich habe zufällig mitangehört, was Sie sagten“, ließ sich der Mann vernehmen, als Percival gerade ein paar Schritte in den Raum hineingetan hatte, „Sie wollten seine Handynummer.“ Percival wandte sich langsam zu den beiden herum. Der Mann lächelte ihn verschlagen an, während Credence den Blick gen Boden gerichtet hielt. Percival gefiel es nicht, wie sich Credence in Gegenwart dieses Mannes verhielt. Er wirkte weniger gelöst, weniger frei. Fast so, als hätte dieser Mann irgendeine Macht über ihn. Dennoch konnte Percival nicht lügen. Er nickte. „Das ist wahr“, sagte er, „Aber der junge Mann hatte abgelehnt und ich werde das respektieren.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich erneut zum Gehen.  
„Bitte gehen Sie nicht weg“, hörte er den Mann freundlich sagen. Abermals drehte Percival sich um. „Ich denke, Credence möchte Ihnen etwas mitteilen“, sagte der Fremde süßlich, „Ist es nicht so, mein Lieber?“  
Credence nickte fahrig, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Ich- ich gebe Ihnen meine Nummer.“ Und mit diesen Worten kramte er seinen Block und Stift heraus und schrieb sie ihm auf. Er hielt Percival das Blatt hin, der verdutzt von ihm zu dem Blonden schaute.  
„Worauf warten Sie noch?“, fragte der Mann mit schmierigem Lächeln, „Greifen Sie zu.“  
Skeptisch langte Percival nach dem Zettel. Darauf stand tatsächlich eine Handynummer. Er steckte sie in die Innenseite seines Mantels. „Danke“, sagte er mit seltsam belegter Stimme. Dann nickte er den beiden zu. „Also dann…“  
„A-a-a, haben wir nicht etwas vergessen?“, fragte der Fremde und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Percival hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wollten Sie meinen Angestellten für die Herausgabe seiner Nummer entlohnen, richtig?“  
Percival runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig“, murmelte er, griff in seine Manteltasche und zog den Fünfzig-Euro-Schein heraus. „Hier“, sagte er und hielt ihn Credence hin, der ihn entgegennahm, ohne ihn richtig anzusehen. „Vielen Dank, Sir“, murmelte er. Percival nickte.  
„Einen guten Abend dann“, sagte er. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Das Auftauchen des Mannes hatte die gute Stimmung vertrieben - oder das, was nach Percivals Faux-Pas noch davon übriggeblieben war.  
Er zwang sich, sich nicht den Kopf über den seltsamen Vorfall zu zerbrechen, während er die Bar verließ und sich auf den Weg zur U-Bahn machte.

Auf halber Strecke bemerkte er, dass sein Handy fehlte. Er musste es im Lokal liegengelassen haben. Eilig kehrte Percival um – nur, um bei seiner Ankunft festzustellen, dass bereits alle Lichter erloschen waren. Die Rollläden hingen unten.  
Er wollte eben frustriert umkehren, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür nicht ganz verriegelt war. Sie stand einen Spaltbreit offen. Percival zog sie auf und trat ein.  
„Hallo?“, fragte er in den leeren Raum.  
Keiner antwortete. Der Schankraum war vollkommen dunkel. Im hinteren Teil der einsehbaren Küche und etwas weiter den Korridor hinunter, wo es zu den Büros gehen musste, brannte noch Licht. Percival ging tiefer in den Raum hinein. Wenn er nur kurz schaute, ob sein Handy vielleicht unter den Tisch gefallen war, würde er in fünf Minuten wieder hier raus sein.  
Und tatsächlich, es lag halb unter der Sitzbank, auf der er gesessen hatte. Er griff danach und war bereits wieder auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er einen leisen gequälten Schrei hörte, der ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Er kam aus der Richtung, in der die Büroräume lagen.  
Wenn jemand allein hier war und ihm etwas zugestoßen war, so war außer Percival keiner da, um Hilfe zu holen. Er musste wenigstens nachsehen.  
„Hallo?“, fragte er wieder, „Ist hier jemand?“  
Der Korridor war lang. Alle Türen waren verschlossen, bis auf eine: Die Tür geradeaus stand einen Spaltbreit offen, sodass das Licht aus dem Raum in den Gang hineinschien. Percival lief darauf zu. Eben wollte er erneut fragen, ob jemand da war, da hörte er aus dem Raum eine schmierige Stimme sagen: „Ein Anwalt, Credence. Und auch noch so ein einflussreicher. Und du wagst es, sein Geld nicht anzunehmen?“  
Percival erstarrte. Man sprach über ihn? Und Credence war dort drin? War der Schrei von ihm gekommen? Die Antwort kam augenblicklich, denn ein zischendes Geräusch ertönte und dann ein Klatschen, ehe erneut jemand einen gepeinigten Laut von sich gab.  
Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während Percival nähertrat. Nah genug, um einen Blick durch den Türspalt zu werfen. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren:  
Mitten im Raum, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, stand der Mann, der augenscheinlich der Besitzer der Bar war. Vor ihm, über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, lag Credence: Nackt, die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden und ein Halsband um den Hals, an dem eine Leine hing. Percival konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
Credence wimmerte, als der Blondhaarige ihm über die gerötete Stelle an seinem nackten Hintern strich, wo die Gerte ihn eben getroffen hatte. „V-verzeihen Sie, Mr. Grindelwald, Sir“, jammerte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt, als würde er weinen.  
Percival überkam das Verlangen, die Szenerie zu unterbrechen; einzuschreiten und ihn zu retten. Doch das musste warten. Er konnte sich strafbar machen, weil man ihn des Einbruchs und des tätlichen Angriffs anklagen konnte, wenn er ohne jede Vorwarnung hineinstürmte und Mr. Grindelwald zu Boden schlug. Schließlich konnte er nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Credence das hier nicht eigentlich sogar wollte. Wenn er diese Szene leugnete, hätte Percival nichts bewirkt.  
Im Moment standen also seine Chancen, ohne Konsequenzen aus der Sache heraus zu kommen, nicht sonderlich gut. Aber er konnte auch nicht gehen. Er konnte nicht wegsehen.  
„Ab sofort wirst du dich gut mit ihm stellen“, schnarrte Grindelwald und die Gerte strich langsam Credences nackten Rücken entlang. Der junge Mann zitterte heftig, nickte aber. „Sorge dafür, dass er öfter vorbeikommt. Gib ihm, was er will. Er wird uns gutes Geld dalassen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht würde er uns sogar helfen, sollten unsere nicht ganz sauberen Geschäfte auffliegen? Was meinst du, Liebes. Bekommst du das hin?“  
Credence versuchte zu nicken, aber durch das Halsband und die straffgehaltene Leine gelang es ihm nicht so richtig. „J-Ja, Mr. Grindelwald.“  
„Braves Täubchen“, antwortete Mr. Grindelwald zufrieden, „Dann sollte ich dich wohl belohnen, nicht wahr?“ Und er öffnete seine Hose.  
Credence schniefte. „Bitte-bitte nicht“, schluchzte er und versuchte, sich aus seiner Position zu winden, aber Grindelwalds Hand hielt ihn eisern unten.  
„Wehr dich nicht, sonst verlierst du deinen Job, Liebes“, schnurrte Mr. Grindelwald gut hörbar für Percivals Ohren. Er biss sich auf die zusammengeballte Faust, um keine Dummheit zu begehen. Er würde verlieren, das wusste er. Er musste sich beherrschen!  
„Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?“, fragte der Mann weiter, „Was wirst sonst aus deinen Schwestern?“  
„Bitte“, widerholte Credence weinend, „Hören Sie auf. Nicht heute, nicht schon wieder.“  
„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Grindelwald amüsiert und griff auf dem Tisch nach etwas, das wie ein Knebel aussah, „Du wehrst dich heute mehr als üblich. Hat dir die Aufmerksamkeit des gutaussehenden Anwalts etwa den Kopf verdreht?“  
Credence stockte. „Nein“, sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Grindelwald lachte leise. „Nun, was es auch ist, ich habe keine Lust, mir dein Gejammer länger anzuhören“, sagte er kühl. Er zwängte den Knebel in Credences Mund und band ihn hinter den Kopf, wo er ihn verschließen konnte.  
„Und weil du dich so vehement gegen mich wehrst, werde ich dich bestrafen müssen“, schnarrte Grindelwald und ließ die Gerte auf Credences Hintern sausen. Credence schrie gegen den Knebel an, der seine Geräusche erstickte.  
„Du bist so bezaubernd, wenn du leidest“, kommentierte Grindelwald seine Reaktion amüsiert, bevor er endlich sein Glied gegen den Hintern des Jüngeren drückte und sich hineintrieb. Credence hatte nach dem Schmerz zuvor nun nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er schluchzte erstickt auf, als Grindelwald ihn hart und fordernd nahm und nach einigen Minuten war Percival von diesem Anblick derart schlecht und er fühlte so dermaßen seine Beherrschung sinken, dass er sich auf zitternden Beinen von der Tür wegbewegte und so schnell die Bar verließ, wie er konnte.

 

(Fortsetzung folgt)


	2. Heilende Hände

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach allem, was Percival bereits gesehen hatte, konnte er es nun nicht vergessen. Er wollte helfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thema "Heilung / Trösten" der 50-Oneshots-Challenge
> 
> WARNUNGEN: 
> 
> 1.: Erwähnungen von Vergewaltigung

Percival konnte den Anblick davon, wie Credence von seinem Boss unter Druck gesetzt und zum Sex gezwungen wurde, zwar nicht ertragen – doch diesen Umstand ignorieren, das vermochte er ebenso wenig.  
Also lief er, kaum, dass er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, darum herum und fand den Hinterausgang. Er stellte sich unweit davon in eine Seitengasse, von der aus er einen guten Blick auf die Tür hatte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch nach etwa zwei Stunden kam Credence endlich heraus. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, humpelte und schien so kraftlos, dass er beinahe wegzuklappen drohte.  
Percival wartete, bis der junge Mann einige Meter die Straße hinuntergelaufen war, um sicherzugehen, dass Grindelwald ihm nicht auf den Fuß folgte. Als sich die Tür auch nach einigen Augenblicken kein zweites Mal öffnete, löste er sich aus seinem Versteck und lief wie zufällig hinter Credence her. Es war dunkel und die Straßenlaternen waren aus, weil irgendwelche Halbstarken sie mit Steinen kaputt geschossen hatten.  
Percival holte zu Credence auf (was keine Herausforderung war, so langsam, wie der junge Mann vorankam). Als er neben ihm war, verlangsamte er seine Schritte. „Guten Abend“, sagte er leise.  
Credence musste in Gedanken gewesen sein, dass er ihn nicht hinter sich hatte laufen hören, denn er schrak zusammen und sprang ein Stück von Percival fort, ehe er ein leidendes Geräusch von sich gab und strauchelte. Percival fing ihn an den Schultern auf, bevor er vollends das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
„Alles gut“, sagte er beschwichtigend, „Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin keine Gefahr.“  
Credence, der seinen festen Stand wiedergefunden hatte, nickte, aber er wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Du siehst aus, als hätte dir jemand übel mitgespielt“, sagte Percival teilnahmsvoll, „Geht’s dir gut?“  
Credence nickte. „Danke“, sagte er und machte sich aus Percivals Griff los. Zwar brachte das den jungen Mann bereits wieder ins Schwanken, aber tapfer hielt er sich aufrecht. „Aber es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Ich komme schon zurecht.“  
„Nun, wenn mir die Bemerkung gestattet ist“, sagte Percival sanft, „Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du es bis nach Hause schaffen.“  
Credence hob einen Moment den Kopf. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, flackerten seine Augen. Sie spiegelten den Schmerz und die Angst wieder, die er in den letzten Stunden gefühlt haben musste. „Wie ich schon sagte“, wiederholte er mit zittriger Stimme, „Ich komme zurecht. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich sorgen, aber das ist nicht nötig.“ Er setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Percival seufzte und lief ihm hinterher. „Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich vorhin so unhöflich war“, sagte er, während er zu ihm aufschloss, „Gib mir eine Gelegenheit, es wiedergutzumachen.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, erwiderte Credence abweisend.  
„Sicher? Ich hatte das Gefühl, sogar dein Boss wollte, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen.“ Es war ein strategisch platzierter Satz, auf den Percival gern verzichtet hätte. Mit diesen Worten erpresste er Credence genauso, wie Mr. Grindelwald ihn erpresste. Indem er ihm vorhielt, dass er sich eine Chance entgehen ließ, noch mehr Geld zu machen – wofür er zuvor bestraft worden war – zwang er ihn dazu, sich willentlich von ihm nach Hause führen zu lassen. Percival sollte sich deshalb schäbig fühlen, aber er tat es nicht. Anders als Grindelwald wollte er dem Jungen helfen. So, wie er hier herumstolperte, würde ihn der erste streunende Köter anfallen, der ihm begegnete.  
Seine Worte zeigten Wirkung. Credence blieb stehen. „Da haben Sie Recht“, sagte er kleinlaut und raffte sich dann zu einem Lächeln auf, das wohl verführerisch wirken sollte. Es war nicht echt und Percival schmerzte es, zu sehen, was Credence alles tat, damit sein Boss ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
„Komm“, sagte Percival und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Lass uns zu mir fahren.“ Er winkte ein Taxi herbei.  
„Das klingt gut“, log Credence süßlich. Er konnte Percival nichts vormachen. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle, solange er fürs erste sicher war. 

*

Den ganzen Weg zu Percivals Wohnung zwang sich Credence, eine angenehme Gesellschaft zu sein. Er lächelte und betrieb sinnlosen Small Talk, obwohl Percival ihm ansah, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
Als sie endlich allein in seiner Wohnung waren und Percival ihn zum Sofa geführt hatte, damit er sich setzte, sagte er ruhig: „Hör zu, du kannst mit der Scharade aufhören. Ich weiß, dass dein Boss von dir verlangt, dass du mir schöne Augen machst.“  
Credences aufgesetztes Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Wo-woher…?“, hauchte er atemlos.  
Percival seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich habe mein Handy in eurer Bar vergessen. Also bin ich zurück gegangen, um es zu holen. Als ich drin war, habe ich einen Schrei gehört und dann… sah ich euch“, erklärte er. Es war noch so frisch. Er hatte es selbst noch nicht einmal ganz verarbeitet.  
Credence sog scharf die Luft ein und starrte ihn an. „Sie-sie haben…?“, fragte er und eine Welle des Zitterns erfasste ihn.  
Percival nickte und in dem Moment brach Credence in Tränen aus. „Oh nein“, schluchzte er und wischte sich eilig die Wangen trocken. Im Licht seiner Wohnung sah Percival die roten Striemen an seinen Handgelenken und seinem Hals nun deutlicher. Er fühlte Zorn gegen dieses Arschloch in sich aufsteigen. Und zugleich unendliche Anteilnahme.  
Obwohl sie sich kaum kannten und noch nicht einmal eine ordentliche Unterhaltung geführt hatten, obwohl Percival kaum etwas von dem jungen Mann wusste, rutschte er zu ihm heran und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, was dir angetan wurde“, raunte er ihm zu.  
Credence ignorierte seine Worte. „Ich bin erledigt“, schluchzte er an Percivals Brust, während seine Tränen dessen Hemd durchnässten, „Wenn er herausfindet, dass ich Sie nicht dazu bringen konnte, sich für mich zu interessieren, dann wird er durchdrehen. Er wird denken, ich hätte es verbockt.“  
„Soweit wird es nicht kommen“, beruhigte Percival ihn sanft, „Ich werde weiterhin in eure Bar gehen und ich werde dir ausreichend Geld geben, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft.“ Diesen Entschluss hatte er bereits gefasst, kaum, dass er die Bar an diesem Abend ein zweites Mal verlassen hatte.  
Credence hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus verweinten, geröteten Augen an. „Das müssen Sie nicht tun“, murmelte er und sah ihn eindringlich an, „Das ist es nicht wert.“  
„Irrtum“, korrigierte Percival, „Du bist es wert. Du bist es wert, dass man dich ordentlich behandelt. Keiner hat es verdient, erpresst und vergewaltigt zu werden.“  
Credences Blick flackerte erneut, als er ihn senkte, doch Percival griff sein Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn erneut anzusehen.  
„Denk nicht einmal daran“, knurrte er streng, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was dir widerfahren ist. Die einzige Schuld trifft ihn.“  
Credence schluckte. Er konnte auf diese Worte nicht nicken.  
„Lass mich dich ansehen“, sagte Percival deutlich sanfter, „Zieh dich aus.“  
Seine Worte warfen Credence ein weiteres Mal aus der Bahn. Sein Blick wurde gehetzt. Panisch. Percival hob die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Gefahr war. „Keine Angst“, beharrte er „Ich bin einer von den Guten. Ich möchte mir nur deine Verletzungen ansehen.“  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als würde er sich schützen wollen. „Das ist nicht nötig“, murmelte er.  
„Doch, das ist es“, widersprach Percival ruhig, „Wenn wir diesen Kerl anzeigen wollen, dann sollten wir Beweise haben, dass er dich vergewaltigt hat.“  
„Er… er hat nicht…“, murmelte Credence und begann, sich langsam vor und zurück zu wiegen, während er abwesend auf den Boden starrte.  
Percival hob in sanfter Skepsis eine Augenbraue. „Willst du sagen, es hat dir gefallen?“  
Heftig schüttelte Credence den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. „Nein, aber…“  
„Was ist es dann?“, unterbrach Percival ihn sanft aber eindringlich.  
Stille legte sich zwischen sie, in der er sich mühsam zwang, geduldig zu bleiben. Der Junge hatte viel erlebt, er musste ihm Zeit geben.  
Als er schon glaubte, Credence würde sich nun endgültig vollständig vor ihm verschließen, murmelte sein Gegenüber: „Er… er passt auf meine Schwestern und mich auf. Sorgt dafür, dass wir genug Geld haben, um die Rechnungen zu bezahlen.“  
Auf seine Worte folgte Schweigen, während Percival diese Information verarbeitete. Das passte zu der Drohung, die Mr. Grindelwald vorhin Credence gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. „Und ich nehme an, alles, was du an Trinkgeld gibst, musst du ihm sofort übergeben?“, fragte Percival leise.  
Credence nickte. Er sah dabei so elend aus, dass Percival ihm in langsamen, beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken strich. „Credence, das ist Erpressung“, raunte er ihm zu, „Vielleicht wehrst du dich nicht, weil du fürchtest, er würde euch sonst nicht länger unterstützen, aber das macht seine Taten nicht weniger grausam.“  
Bei den Worten brach Credence erneut in Tränen aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll“, schluchzte er, „Wenn er mich verstößt oder… oder ins Gefängnis wandert. Wer… wer passt dann auf sie auf?“  
Percival zog ihn in seine Arme. „Hey, ganz ruhig“, sagte er sanft, „Ich bin Anwalt, schon vergessen? Wir finden einen Weg, bei dem es deinen Schwestern gut geht, ohne, dass du weiterhin den Grausamkeiten dieses Mannes ausgeliefert bist.“  
An seiner Brust fühlte er Credence nicken, ehe der junge Mann das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub, als versuchte er, sich zu verstecken.  
Percival fuhr damit fort, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Wirst du mir nun zeigen, wo er dir wehgetan hat?“


	3. Des Nachts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival hat Credence zu sich nach Hause gebracht, um ihn zu pflegen. Die Umstände für sich zu nutzen, wäre ihm nun in keinster Weise in den Sinn gekommen.  
> Allerdings hat er die Rechnung ohne Credence gemacht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneshot "Sex mitten in der Nacht" - Teil der 50-Oneshots-Challenge
> 
> WARNUNG:   
> > Erwähnung von Vergewaltigung (kurz)

Percival verbrachte den Abend damit, sich Credences Verletzungen anzusehen und machte in dessen Einverständnis einige Fotos, ehe er ihn ins Bad schickte, wo er eine heiße Wanne für ihn eingelassen hatte. Die Bilder von seinem blaugeschlagenen Hintern würde er so schnell nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. So hatte er sich ihren ersten intimen Moment wahrlich nicht vorgestellt.  
Als der junge Mann nach dem ausgiebigen Bad schließlich in Percivals Bademantel gehüllt vor ihm stand, hatte er ihm gerade Kleidung herausgesucht. Credence war um einiges schlanker und zierlicher als Percival. Das T-Shirt und die Pyjama-Hose, die er für ihn ausgewählt hatte, waren die kleinsten, die er besaß. Er reichte sie an Credence weiter, der sie dankend annahm, noch einmal im Bad verschwand und wenige Augenblicke später erneut vor ihm stand. Unsicher blickte Credence durch den Raum. Percival hatte ihm zuvor noch einmal gesagt, dass er die Nacht gern hier verbringen konnte und hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass es nichts weiter war als ein Angebot eines Freundes, der ihm in seiner Not helfen wollte. Credence war, seit Percival ihm gesagt hatte, dass er von den Misshandlungen durch seinen Chef wusste, von jeglichem falschen Verhalten befreit. Kein Versuch mehr, ihn zu verführen oder ähnliches. Mit offensichtlicher Nervosität blieb sein Blick an dem großen Bett hängen, auf das sich Percival eben setzte. Der Ältere schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich habe nur ein Bett“, sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, „Und die Couch ist zum Schlafen zu unangenehm. Wenn es dir also nichts ausmacht…“ Und er klopfte auf die Seite neben sich.   
Credence trat unsicher einen Schritt näher. „Ich... ich kann trotzdem… auf der Couch…“, murmelte er, während er noch einen Schritt herantrat.  
Percival schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln. „Nun, mich stört es nicht, in Gesellschaft zu schlafen“, sagte er und schlug seinen Teil der Bettdecke zurück, „Und du wirkst im Moment nicht so, als solltest du allein sein.“  
Credence runzelte einen Moment irritiert die Stirn. „Wie-wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte er nervös.  
Percival beschloss, es deutlicher auszudrücken. „Ich denke, ein wenig Nähe würde dir guttun. Kein Sex, versprochen“, betonte er noch einmal und hob in einer Geste der Unschuld die Hände, „Aber wann hat dich eigentlich das letzte Mal jemand umarmt, einfach nur um für dich da zu sein? Ohne Hintergedanken?“  
Credence schluckte und wandte den Blick ab, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie bebte im Griff seiner Zähne. Percival hielt den Atem an. Er hatte es nicht so formulieren wollen, dass sich Credence nun wertlos und schäbig fühlte. Er wollte ihn nicht zum Weinen bringen.   
„Komm zu mir, Credence“, sagte er sanft und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, „Alles ist gut.“  
Credence hob den Blick. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen und er wirkte mit einem Mal so klein und hilflos, dass Percival den Drang, ihn beschützen zu wollen, wachsen fühlte. Er sah dabei zu, wie der junge Mann endlich einen Entschluss zu fassen schien und zu ihm ins Bett stieg.   
„Na siehst du“, brummte Percival zufrieden, während er ihn in seine Arme zog und fühlte, dass sich Credence so sehnend an ihn schmiegte, als wäre er noch nie umarmt worden. „Jetzt sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus, nicht wahr?“  
Und er betätigte den Lichtschalter über dem Kopfende des Bettes, ehe er den Arm erneut um Credence legte und selbst ein wenig zur Ruhe kam. Nichts ließ vermuten, dass er vor wenigen Stunden Zeuge der Vergewaltigung des Jungen geworden war. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von den bebenden Schultern, die verrieten, dass Credence lautlos weinte. Percival drückte ihn stärker an sich und versuchte, so gut für ihn da zu sein, wie er das in dem Moment vermochte.  
Irgendwann, Credence war vor Erschöpfung bereits lange eingeschlafen, fand auch Percival endlich zu Schlaf. 

*

Wenige Stunden später wurde Percival von einer Berührung geweckt. Hände, die sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben und seine Muskeln darunter erfühlten. Hände, die von seinem straffen Bauch zu seiner breiten Brust hinauf strichen und dann wieder hinunterwanderten, um langsam den Bund seiner Hose entlang zu fahren.   
Er hätte es für einen Traum gehalten, wenn es sich nicht so echt angefühlt hätte. Und wenn nicht just in diesem Moment die Erinnerungen an das, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war, zurückgekommen wären und ihm klar geworden wäre, dass er diese Nacht nicht allein war.   
„Credence“, murmelte er mit vom Schlaf belegter Stimme und räusperte sich, „Was tust du da?“  
Der junge Mann, der noch immer in seinen Armen lag, antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schmiegte er sich noch näher an ihn, versteckte sein Gesicht in Percivals Halsbeuge und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf Percivals Haut, die ihm unter anderen Umständen sehr gefallen hätten. Zu allem Überfluss bewegte Credence sein Becken in einem langsamen Rhythmus gegen Percivals und er bemerkte, dass der junge Mann bereits hart war. Seine Länge rieb unablässig über Percivals eigenes Glied. Die Reibung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht – auch, wenn sie durch seine Schlaftrunkenheit ein wenig langsamer einsetzte als gewohnt. Percival schob sein Becken fort, was mit einem jammernden Winseln quittiert wurde.   
„Bitte“, flehte er. Percivals Vermutung, dass Credence vielleicht einfach nur schlafwandelte, verflüchtigte sich bei der Bitte mehr und mehr. Er seufzte.   
„Credence, ich denke nicht, dass…“, begann er. Die Hände an seinem Hosenbund nestelten nun fordernder daran. Eine Hand schob sich hinein und strich ihm über den festen Hintern und Percivals Worte stockten.   
„Bitte, Mr. Graves“, schnurrte Credence in verführerisch-sehnender Tonlage.   
„Credence, hör auf“, bat Percival ihn und zog die Hand aus seiner Hose, ehe sie sich weiter vorwagen konnte, „Das hier ist nicht notwendig. Du musst deine Dankbarkeit nicht mit Sex unter Beweis stellen.“ Es fröstelte Percival bei dem Gedanken, dass der Junge sich bereits daran gewöhnt hatte, dass die Welt so funktionierte. Seine Worte führten zumindest dazu, dass Credence einen Moment innehielt und damit aufhörte, seine Hände in Regionen wandern zu lassen, die viel zu intim waren, als dass man sie zufällig berühren würde.  
„Das ist es nicht“, murmelte er nach einiger Zeit leise und rieb das Gesicht in Percivals Halsbeuge, als würde er Schutz suchen. „Das ist was anderes. Ich… ich möchte…“  
Seine Worte verebbten und seine Hände wanderten über dem T-Shirt zu Percivals Brust. Er krallte die Hände in den ausgewaschenen Stoff, während er sich haltsuchend an ihn drängte.   
Das betretene Schweigen zwischen ihnen verbesserte die unangenehme Stimmung nicht gerade.   
Percival beschloss, dass er der Situation wie auch allen anderen zuvor mit Freundlichkeit begegnen wollte. „Was möchtest du, Credence?“, fragte er sanft, während er dem Jüngeren über den Hinterkopf strich.  
„Ich möchte Sie berühren“, murmelte Credence an seiner Haut.  
Im ersten Moment wollte Percival erneut protestieren. Nicht, weil er die Berührungen des Anderen unter schöneren Umständen nicht genießen würde. Allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass es eine gute Idee war, eine Vergewaltigung mit weiterem intimen Körperkontakt zu bewältigen, der aus einer reinen Laune heraus entstanden war.   
Aber hieß es nicht, dass man sich nach einem Unfall lieber sofort wieder in den Verkehr stürzen sollte, weil das bei der Verarbeitung half?  
Percival kannte den Jungen nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das Beste für ihn war. Und die Erfüllung der Bitte war alles andere als undenkbar.   
Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens murmelte Percival schließlich: „Dann tu es.“ Er würde es zulassen. Aber er würde sich deshalb nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, was er sich danach vorwerfen würde. Kein Ausnutzen der Situation. Er würde sich an dem hier nicht aktiv beteiligen.  
Während Credence also erneut die Hände wandern ließ, sie wieder unter sein T-Shirt schob und dabei leise zufrieden aufseufzte, ließ Percival ihn gewähren und bewegte seine eigenen Arme nicht aus der Umarmung fort, in der er Credence hielt.   
Nun, da er die Freigabe hatte, schien der junge Mann mutiger geworden zu sein. Seine Finger zogen den Bund von Percivals Hose tiefer und legten sich dann um Percivals halb erhärtetes Glied, so unvermittelt und direkt, dass Percival überrascht aufkeuchte.   
Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass Credence nicht mit dem umgehen konnte, was er da in der Hand hielt. In einer, wie es schien, andächtigen Langsamkeit strich er erst das Glied hinauf und hinab, ließ es durch die Finger gleiten, ehe sein Griff darum fester und entschiedener wurde und er Percival ein weiteres Mal aufkeuchen ließ.   
Percival ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht schwach zu werden und Credence am Ende ebenso zu berühren. Doch das war nicht nötig. Der Jüngere zog sich nun ebenfalls aus seiner Hose, schob das Becken vor und nahm sie beide in seine Hand. Ein erstes zaghaftes Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen und Percival hätte ihn geküsst dafür, hätte er nicht zuvor versprochen, keine Dinge in dieser Richtung zu unternehmen. Stattdessen drückte er ihn stärker gegen sich, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sich das, was er tat, gut anfühlte und keuchte ein weiteres Mal, weil Credences Hand an ihren Spitzen angekommen war und in kreisenden Bewegungen über den empfindlichsten Teil rieb.   
„Gott, Credence“, keuchte Percival, weil er sich nicht zusammennehmen konnte und er bemerkte am Rande, dass er begonnen hatte, seine Hüfte zu bewegen, in dem Versuch, den Berührungen des Anderen entgegen zu kommen.  
Sein überwältigter Seufzer entlockte Credence ein kleines kurzatmiges Lachen, das sich in sein eigenes Keuchen mischte. Percivals Worte schien ihn bestärkt zu haben, denn seine Hand wurde fordernder und ihre Bewegungen schneller, während sie beide massierte. Credence entfuhr immer öfter ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und Percival beantwortete diese zauberhaften Laute mit seinen eigenen Seufzern.   
Die Hand trieb sie weiter, bis Credence in Percivals Armen erbebte und er fühlte, wie sich der Junge heiß zwischen ihren Bäuchen ergoss. Doch statt die Hand wegzunehmen, ließ Credence sein eigenes Glied los und fuhr ohne Pause damit fort, Percival in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, ehe auch er selbst zum Orgasmus fand und als sie schließlich mit schnellem Atem aber unbewegt nebeneinander lagen und das Nachbeben genossen, entwich ihm ein leises Lachen.   
„Das war unerwartet“, gab er zu. Er fühlte, wie sich Credence in seinen Armen versteifte. „Aber auf eine sehr angenehme Art“, setzte er eilig hinzu, ehe Credence sich fragen konnte, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war. Percival gestattete sich, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Schlaf jetzt“, sagte er sanft, „Du brauchst Ruhe.“  
Credence, dem es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben schien, nun, da die Erregung abgeflaut war, krallte sich erneut in sein T-Shirt. „Werden… werden Sie mich verachten dafür, dass ich das getan habe?“, fragte er mit deutlich hörbar bebender Stimme.  
Percival stutzte einen Moment. „Mein lieber Junge, warum sollte ich?“, fragte er und strich Credence über den Rücken.  
„Werden Sie morgen früh wütend auf mich sein?“, fragte Credence leise. Er klang hoffnungslos.  
„Auch dazu gibt es keinen Grund“, erwiderte Percival sanft.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er widersprechen wollen. „Sie müssen mich für eine männliche Hure halten“, sagte er und Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Percival drückte ihn näher. „Ich halte dich für einen sehr erfrischenden Charakter“, erwiderte er aufrichtig. „Und ich werde dich morgen nicht aus der Wohnung jagen, versprochen.“  
Credence nickte doch er sagte nichts darauf. Percival vermutete, dass ihn die Worte nicht überzeugt hatten. „Möchtest du lieber Rührei oder Spiegelei zum Frühstück?“, fragte er.


	4. Ohne Dunkelheit wäre Licht nichts wert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald kann nicht lang getäuscht werden. Er bemerkt, dass eine Ermittlung gegen ihn läuft und er weiß, dass Credence damit zu tun hat. Also tut er, was getan werden muss..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Messerspiele" Oneshot der 50-Oneshots-Challenge
> 
> WARNUNG:   
> 1.: Vergewaltigung (Sorry ^.^°)  
> 2.: Ritzen / Verletzen / Schmerzen zufügen durch Messer  
> 3.: insgesamt ziemliche Misshandlung  
> 4.: Hoffnungslosigkeit

Credence hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Mr. Grindelwald ihm dahinterkommen würde… Mr. Graves hielt sein Wort und beehrte das Lokal weiterhin mit seiner Anwesenheit. Sie trafen sich nach der Arbeit, Credence begleitete den Anwalt nach Hause und über die Tage und Wochen vertiefte sich ihre Beziehung immer mehr. Natürlich hatte Mr. Grindelwald da noch nicht Verdacht geschöpft. Mr. Graves bezahlte ihm mehr als nötig war und Mr. Grindelwald hielt das Ganze einfach für eine sehr erfolgreiche Nutzung von Credences Fähigkeiten. Er hatte sogar aufgehört, selbst mit ihm schlafen zu wollen, weil er ihn für den spendablen Gast nicht verderben wollte. Credence hätte gefürchtet, dass Mr. Graves genauso oberflächlich war, weil er ihn für jeden Abend, den sie gemeinsam verbrachten, bezahlte. Dass er ihn im Grunde doch für nicht mehr hielt als für das, wonach es aussah: Eine männliche Hure.   
Doch Mr. Graves hatte eine Ermittlung gegen Mr. Grindelwald eingeleitet und die Fotos von jenem Abend mit einer vorformulierten Anzeige an die Polizei geschickt. Sie hatten Credences Aussage aufgenommen und nun lief ein Verfahren gegen Grindelwald. Vorerst im Geheimen, Credence hatte ihnen von seinem Dilemma (davon, dass der Mann ihn erpresste und er und seine Schwestern abhängig von ihm waren) erzählt. Darüber hinaus konnte er Randinformationen zu illegalen Geschäften liefern, sodass man die Liste der Dinge, für die man Mr. Grindelwald anklagen konnte, ordentlich ausbauen konnte.   
Die Polizei und Mr. Graves hatten versprochen, den Mann nicht direkt mit der Vergewaltigung zu konfrontieren, weil sie Credence nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten.   
Und doch musste Grindelwald irgendetwas gewittert haben, denn eines Abends – Credence war eben mit seiner Schicht fertig – kamen die beiden „Geschäftspartner“, mit denen Grindelwald einige illegale Geschäfte betrieb, aus seinem Büro und zerrten Credence auf Grindelwalds Forderung hin in die Seitengasse neben dem Hinterausgang. Sie waren groß und breit gebaut, Credence hatte keine Chance.  
„Mach keine Szene, ja?“, hatte Grindelwald gesagt, während die beiden Männer ihm die Kleidung vom Leib rissen und ihn auf den Asphalt drückten. Er war nackt und bebte vor Angst und seine Furcht verstärkte sich nur noch, als Grindelwald selbst langsam an ihn herantrat und ein Messer aus der Innenseite seines Jacketts zog. Er kniete sich vor ihm nieder.   
„Du solltest nur mit ihm schlafen, mein Täubchen“, hatte Grindelwald mit kaltem Blick geraunt und das Messer an Credences Brust angesetzt. „Nur das.“ Ein tiefer Schnitt und ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern des Jungen, bevor ihm einer der Männer den Mund zuhielt.   
„Niemand hat gesagt, dass du den Anwalt gegen mich einsetzen solltest!“, fauchte Grindelwald und zog das Messer tiefer. Credence schrie auf. Es wurde durch die Hand des Fremden erstickt. Die Schnitte brannten höllisch, er wand sich unter Grindelwald, um dem Messer zu entgehen, aber die beiden Männer hielten ihn eisern fest und er kam nicht fort.  
„Du wirst ihn nie wieder treffen“, knurrte Grindelwald, fuhr mit dem Messer weiter über Credences Brust und der junge Mann bebte und keuchte, während ihm die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen liefen.   
„Dies ist deine letzte Warnung“, sagte Grindelwald und beendete sein geritztes Werk. Es ging über Credences gesamte Brust und einen Teil seines Bauches.   
Grindelwald erhob sich und sein Blick war abwertend. „Tu, was ich dir sage“, sagte er leise, „Sonst werden deine lieben Schwestern die nächsten sein, die einen Besuch von mir erhalten.“  
Credences Augen weiteten sich bei der Drohung. Nein, alles nur das nicht! Er wehrte sich stärker gegen den Griff der beiden Männer, zappelte herum, aber er kam nicht gegen sie an.   
Ungerührt beobachtete Grindelwald die Reaktion, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Verpasst ihm einen letzten Denkzettel“, sagte er, während er die Tür des Hintereingangs öffnete, „Der Anwalt wird keine Lust mehr auf ihn haben, wenn Credence im Bett unbrauchbar geworden ist.“  
Credence blieb das Herz stehen bei den Worten und er vergaß für einen Moment, sich zu wehren, während er sah, wie die Tür hinter Grindelwald ins Schloss fiel.  
In der Zeit, in der er noch starrte, kam Bewegung in die beiden Männer.   
Sie zerrten ihn herum, sodass er halb auf dem Bauch kauerte und während einer seine Arme hinunterdrückte, griff der andere nach seinem Becken…

*

Percival beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, als er abends in das Lokal kam und Credence dort nicht fand. Er hatte die Bedienung gefragt, die ihm sagte, er hätte sich für heute krankgemeldet. Sie hatten die Nacht zuvor zusammen verbracht und Credence hatte in keinster Weise krank gewirkt.   
Percival blieb nicht einmal fünf Minuten im Schankraum. Er verließ das Gebäude und während er sich noch fragte, ob er bei ihm zu Hause vorbeischauen sollte (aus den Akten kannte er seine Adresse), sah er aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden in einer Seitengasse hocken. Jemanden, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam.   
Percival blieb das Herz stehen, als er genauer hinsah und Credence erkannte. Credence, der mehr tot als lebendig zu sein schien. Credence, der von blauen Flecken übersäht war, nackt auf dem Boden saß und unkontrolliert zitterte, während er vor sich ins Nichts starrte.   
In zügigen Schritten ging Percival auf ihn zu und rief bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm ein Taxi. Ein Krankenwagen wäre zu auffällig gewesen, so nah an dem Gebäude, in dem sein Boss vielleicht noch immer saß.  
„Credence“, sprach er den jungen Mann an, als er ihn erreicht hatte. Credence zuckte zusammen. Seine Augen flackerten und er schrak zurück, als er Percival erblickte. Der Ältere zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn Credence um die Schultern, während dieser den schwachen Versuch unternahm, vor ihm fort zu rutschen.   
„Mr. Graves“, hauchte er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, „Gehen Sie, Mr. Graves. Bitte.“ Seine Stimme war schwach, kratzig und flehend. Er schluchzte auf.  
Percival ignorierte den Wunsch. Sein Blick blieb an dem deutlichen Handabdruck an Credences Hals hängen, an dem blauen Auge und an der Brust, wo in blutverkrusteten Linien ‚Hure‘ geschrieben stand. „Wer hat dir das angetan, Credence?“, fragte er fassungslos.  
Credence ging nicht auf die Frage ein. Er zitterte und bebte und machte Anstalten, auf die Füße zu kommen. Es blieb bei dem Versuch, er sank wieder zurück und lehnte sich schwach atmend gegen die Hauswand in seinem Rücken. „Er… er darf Sie hier nicht sehen. Sonst… sonst…“ Credence weinte nun so sehr, dass sich ein aufgewühlter Schluckauf in seine flache Atmung mischte.  
„Sonst was, Credence?“, fragte Percival und zog den Mantel enger um Credence. Er half ihm auf die Füße.   
„Sonst holt er meine Schwestern“, murmelte Credence leise, während ihm die Knie wegknickten. Percival hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht fiel. Bei den Worten schluckte er betroffen. Also wusste Grindelwald, dass gegen ihn ermittelt wurde und setzte Credence nun noch mehr unter Druck.   
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Percival mit aller Sanftheit, die er aufbringen konnte. Er drückte Credence einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und sah aus den Augenwinkeln das Taxi herannahen. „Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen.“

Während sie im Taxi zur Notaufnahme fuhren, tätigte Percival einige Anrufe mit der Polizei und bat sie, den Ernst der Lage nicht zu unterschätzen. Sie würden Credences Schwestern holen und sie in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm aufnehmen. Vorerst waren sie also sicher. Um Chastity, die Ältere, die bereits volljährig war, machte sich Percival keine Sorgen. Wenn sie nur annähernd etwas von ihrem Bruder hatte, wäre sie taff genug, um mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen. Aber Modesty, die noch nicht einmal das Teenager-Alter erreicht hatte, würde mehr Schutz brauchen. Man würde beide vorerst in einer Pflegefamilie unterbringen, bis die Gefahr vorüber war. 

Im Krankenhaus dann die schockierende Aufzählung der Fakten: Credences Verletzungen waren nicht nur äußerlich. Er hatte innere Blutungen – vermutlich hatte man ihm in den Bauch getreten – und trug erneut deutliche Spuren einer Vergewaltigung. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht gleich umgebracht hatten, so übel, wie er zugerichtet war. Percival fragte sich, ob es eine Warnung an ihn sein sollte. Höchstwahrscheinlich.   
Doch Grindelwald kannte ihn schlecht, wenn er glaubte, dass das Percival stoppen würde. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall: Percival fühlte einen derartigen Hass auf den Mann, dass es eine überaus große Genugtuung sein würde, ihn endlich hinter Gittern zu sehen. Ihn und seine Mittäter, die dafür verantwortlich waren, dass Credence nun in diesem Zustand war.   
Während er in Mordfantasien und Rachegelüsten schwelgte, saß Percival neben Credences Bett. Der junge Mann schlief. Percival strich ihm eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr. Er konnte ihn nicht aufgeben, egal was kam. Egal, wer meinte, er hätte ein Recht, das zu verhindern – man würde sie nicht trennen können. Nicht so. Percival hatte vom ersten Tag an einen Narren an Credence gefressen. Er würde ihn jetzt nicht fallen lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Das zu schreiben war echt nicht einfach.   
> Die gesamte Idee schwebte mir schon seit einiger Zeit durch den Kopf und durch die Challenge wurde sie irgendwie schlussendlich ins Leben gerufen. Trotzdem... Mit dem 'Vergewaltigungs'-Thema bin ich erst mal durch... Nur noch schönes, jetzt! :3


End file.
